descendants_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anita Tremaine
Anita is the daughter of Anistasia, and the little sister of Anthony. She is 13 years old, 4 years younger than Anthony and most of the main cast. She is very close with Evie and Mal and she considers them as her best friends. Evie is like a sister to her, and she has a long-lasting fued with her cousin, Dizzy. Her allies include Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Lonnie, Jane, Ben, Doug, Ona Tremaine, and most of the other Auradon kids, she at first was evil like her friends when she came to Auradon, but she saw the good, and changed her ways. History When Anita was born, her mother was relieved she would get a daughter, and Lady Tremaine was happy to see her second granddaughter. When she was two, Evie moved into The Castle Across the Way, which was right next to Anita’s castle, with a gate around them, which is what Maleficent bounded Evie and Evil Queen to. And almost instantly, Anita saw her golden oppurtunity. Her mother was a bit passed her prime, and her brother knew practically nothing about fashion, so one day, a few days after Evie moved in, Anita walked over to their castle, and the two girls talked. They immediatly hit it off, and became very close friends, they hung out all the time, after school, on weekends, the days when Anita decided to skip school because of how awful it was. As the two girls grew, so did their friendship, and everything was great. When Evie became friends with Mal, Jay, and Carlos, she introduced them to Anita, and they were a group. Anita loved it, and she didn’t even mind being the youngest. Everything was perfect... until Evie got too far around. The day Evie met Dizzy was one of the worst of Anita’s young life. Evie became friends with Dizzy, and kept bailing on Anita to hang out with Dizzy, Anita got jealous, and felt the greatest hatred for her cousin. Even Ona, Dizzy’s sister said she shouldn’t do that to somebody. Then later, when Mal worried that Evie’s new friendship with the only Tremaine kid who all four of the others didn’t like would ruin their friendship, that was the last straw. Anita needed help from the one person who could fix this... Her grandmother never made her work in the shop like Dizzy, because she would often want to hang out with Evie in her castle like they did when she was younger, but once Evie met her, she would bail to hang with Dizzy, so Lady Tremaine decided to help her favorite granddaughter since she knows how annoying people can be. So she made Dizzy work hours on end so that Anita can spend time with Evie. However this only made Evie sorry for Dizzy, which made Anita more angry. Anita told her grandmother to stop, but she said she was having too much fun, and she actually got to relax for once. “Once a villain, always a villain!” Anita thought. When Maleficent told them they were going to Auradon, Anita found the chance to finally hang out with Evie again. She, throughout it all, had not given up on Evie. And tried to be a supportive friend. Her plan worked for a while in Auradon, and she even got to share a room with her friend at Auradon Prep. Everything was perfect, the way life is in Auradon. She should have known it was too good to be true... When Mal turned evil again, and went back to the Isle, Evie brought Anita along to find her. And when they ended up at Curl Up & Dye, and Dizzy insulted Anita’s... well, everything, and hugged Evie, and Evie said Dizzy was her little sister on the Isle, Anita felt hurt and ran away crying. When Dizzy said they shouldn’t care, her true colors were exposed to Evie. And Evie ran off to find Anita, her true sister. Evie found Anita in the hideout that they made with Mal, still crying, and they talked things out, in the end they promised to always talk things through, and never let anyone step on each other’s toes. Then they hugged. Then Mal came up and said she couldn’t stand being there with no one but Dizzy, and they told her that they worked things out, and they are real sisters and she is too. Anita also has a fashion business called Styled By Anita. Which jumpstarts her career as a fashion designer. Family Tree She is the daughter of Anastasia Tremaine and the Baker. And Anthony Tremaine is her older brother. Her grandmother on her mom’s side is Lady Tremaine, her grandfather on her mom’s side is Sir Francis Tremaine, and Drizella is her aunt which makes Dizzy her cousin. She is also Cinderella and Prince Charming’s step-niece, and Chad is her step cousin. And Cinderella’s father is her step-grandfather on her mother’s side. Appearance Anita is a small, fair skinned girl. She looks like her mother with her red hair and her blue eyes. She is also very “pink” just like her mother, her hair is straight and long, coming to about the bottom of her rib cage. Throughout Descendants 1, she would be wearing dark shades of pink and edgy designed clothes, with a bedazzled pink purse complete with her logo (a broken glass slipper). However in Auradon in D2, she wears cute pink dresses, varying shades from hot pink to baby pink, heels, and pink bows, also varying in shades, she kept the purse though! And on the Isle in Descendants 2, she wears a dress that is like Evie’s, however, instead of blue, the color is pink, and instead of Evie’s heart decorations on her outfit, she has her glass slipper iconic decorations. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Descendants